mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Annalissa Orion
"Time to Train, Just like Papa told me to do everyday." Backstory (In progress) Appearance A girl apperaing in her teens in a school uniform, she has white shoulder length hair and orange/hazelnut eyes, and seems to carry her diary whenever she goes. her adult self wears winter gear, and has her hair in a braid, she carries survival gear along with her weapons, which she hides using a cloak her grandfather made for her, which conceals all sorts of weaponry for her Personality A carefree, naughty girl who loves to play pranks and cuddle with her papa. she doesnt hesitate to do anything to prank anyone, specifically her Aunt Stellia She is also quite proficient in magic, having both Cole and Lucia teach her in the ways of Chaotic Magic and General Magic. however, she prefers stealth-purposed magic. Fighting Style She uses her father's and Mother's techniques in battle, but never dares enter a fight immediately. if provoked to fight, she mainly uses her main weapons, Immense knowledge of magic, and chaotic Energy manipulation to fight. Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from tapping into Chaotic Energy, making her heal quickly under seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She is completely Unpredictable, no one is able to tell what she's gonna do next, unless its obvious. 'Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics however.. and her Pranks. '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. Fueling her CE 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost most kinds of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. '''Powers of the Moon - She has mastered Moon Magic and can do variety of Moon-based Magic and Abilities. So far, being only a trainee, she can only use them in a limited fashion * Dream Manipulation - Lunar Magic allows her to enter a person's subconscious while asleep for a short time * Insanity Manipulation - Both her Father's teachings and her own study of Lunar Magic allows her to Instill Fear or insanity with just a gaze for a short time * Shapeshifting '- Lunar Magic allows her to shapeshift into a monster of her own decision, for a short time * '''Illusion Magic '- Lunar Magic allows her to make Clones of herself or make an enitire enviornment into an illusion in a limited time '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic Energy Shadow Manipulation '''- Gained from her dad, She has the ability to move and create objects and even clones from her own shadow for a limited time Weapons * Shadow Sword * Hunting Crossbow * ''CE weapons''''' - She can manipulate Chaotic energy to create any weapon she prefers in case of situations she cant use her staff on Category:Characters